


It's Gonna Be Ok

by sdwolfpup



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: I don't fear nothing when I hear you say





	It's Gonna Be Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for: blood, gunshot to the head
> 
> Song is "Ok" by Robin Schulz feat. James Blunt  
> Spoilers through Z Nation season 4

Download from my website [here](http://www.sdwolfpup.com/vids/Ok-sdw.zip)  
Stream at Youtube [here](https://youtu.be/TF7-8QWHu2I)  
Stream at Vimeo [here](https://vimeo.com/250560057)

Or watch the embed below:

Lyrics  
I really need you  
I really need your love right now, I'm fading fast  
Not gonna last  
I'm really stupid  
I'm burning up, I'm going down  
I'm in it bad  
Don't even ask

When I found myself in the middle, in the middle, in the middle  
Could you love me more, just a little, just a little  
Overcomplicate when it's simple, when it's simple, when it's simple  
Would you love me more, just a little

So tell me now  
When every star falls from the sky  
And every last time the world breaks  
Oh hold me now  
When every ship is going down  
I don't fear nothing when I hear you say

It's gonna be OK  
It's gonna be OK  
It's gonna be OK  
It's gonna be OK

I'm really sorry  
Sorry I dragged you into this  
I overthink, that's all it is  
The way you love me  
The way you love me 'til the end  
The way you love me  
Oh yeah, it makes me king again

When I found myself in the middle, in the middle, in the middle  
Could you love me more, just a little, just a little  
Overcomplicate when it's simple, when it's simple, when it's simple  
Would you love me more, just a little

So tell me now  
When every star falls from the sky  
And every last time the world breaks  
Oh hold me now  
When every ship is going down  
I don't fear nothing when I hear you say

It's gonna be OK  
It's gonna be OK  
It's gonna be OK

It's gonna be OK

When every star falls from the sky  
And every last time the world breaks  
It's gonna be OK  
When every ship is going down  
I don't fear nothing when I hear you say  
It's gonna be OK (OK, OK ,OK ,OK)

**Author's Note:**

> This vid took a village to make. Huge thanks to sweetestdrain, fan-eunice, and jetpackmonkey for swooping in and providing a jolt to keep going; and to bonibaru and sisabet for a critical eye (and squee!); and to Luminosity for technical support and general hand-holding. <3
> 
> For Trelkez, for setting me free from my vidding obligation I'd been holding onto for 10 years.


End file.
